


group chats

by KrashKat



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, first fic, group chats, sassy Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashKat/pseuds/KrashKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what else can they do at school and at night to have a bit of fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's bad this is my first one

Gee has logged on.

frankie:hey gee finally joined the world of strangeness  
gee:yeah had nothing better to do

frankie has added beebo trick bobert peter pan milkyway tyler josh and ryry

peter pan:hey guys come join me and mikey at NETHERLAND:)  
bobert:no

milkyway:is anything funny happening in your classes cause maths is boring as fuck  
frankie:well in history we have the sassy diva called gerard screaming at mrs davis  
milkyway:what's he said now  
beebo:he's literally screaming that he doesn't give a fuck about these dead people and to go suck mr.H off  
tyler:we got mr.H now  
frankie:oh shit gee's been kicked out to your class now  
tyler:I know  
ryry:so do I  
trick:how  
ryry:well he's just came in screaming about mrs.D needs to get fuck and a proper job and mikey's choking from laughter at him

 

peter pan:well....mikey's dead thanks a lot gerard  
gee:what have i done!!!!  
peter pan:maths  
gee:oh yeah forgot about that  
frankie:brilliant job babe;)  
gee:;)  
josh:get out off the bathroom before gee and frank start  
gee:fuck off  
END OF CONVERSATION


	2. what has gee done now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard can not keep himself out of trouble

frankie:GERARD WHAT THE FUCK YOU DONE NOW  
gee:ask mikey or Pete  
milkyway:i'll tell you bits IT WAS FUCKIN' BRILLIANT GEE. The table incident last week was one level but this was to good. He didn't want to wait in the line for lunch so he got a pin and started sticking it up peoples asses including teachers.  
peterpan:then teacher was late so gee decided it was time to take over science he gave everyone marshmallows and roasted them over Bunsen burners.Mr S was not impressed.  
ryry:what about english he jumped out of a cupboard and screamed i'm back from Narnia motherfuckers and when Ms keane gave us homework he got a kid called Alex to be his lawyer and said they were going to sue here.  
josh:and finally maths he came in with handcuffs and said he had to escape from prison  
tyler:when the bell signalled end of day he screamed the pigs are coming for me  
bobert:wow gee  
frankie:WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR THIS  
gee:i was bored


End file.
